This invention relates to the granulation of potash salts. In a particular aspect this invention relates to the granulation of potash salts by incorporation of a binder prior to the granulation step.
Potash salts do not easily form large crystals or particles, yet they are needed for use in mixed fertilizers to prevent segregation. Also particles in the desired size range must be strong enough to resist degradation during handling and mixing steps. However, due to lack of plasticity, potash salts resist granulation by conventional rotary drum or pan granulators. Granules formed in these devices lack degradation resistance when dried and the yield of granules in the desired 6.times.14 mesh Tyler size range is low, e.g. frequently in the 10% range. Consequently recycle rates are very high resulting in exhorbitant production costs.
Thus there is a need for a process for granulating potash salts in high yield in the desired granulation range which will have good structural stability during storage, handling and use.